Who's the Thief Now
by The Stupendous Jimbo
Summary: Nothing was more exhilarating for Marth than stealing the hearts of women. The adrenaline he would accumulate from them made him feel invigorating, but what happens when the thief of hearts meets his match? One-shot. Marth/Peach


Author: Gasp! A Romance story by me! Of all people, me! I actually wrote a romance story! Well I have to admit this took quite a bit of time to write (especially when you consider the length), so I really hope you guys enjoy this.

**Who's the Thief Now**

My name is Marth. I'm 16 years old, 5'9, blue hair, blue eyes, and exiled prince of Altea. I have been known for many things: my swordsmanship, my necklace, which my sister gave me, my charm, my charisma, but most of all; my ambition.

When growing up, I was taught the ways of a prince, from walking like a prince, talking like a prince, eating like a prince, everything. It was all about good manners and agreeing with everything I was told. My father used to take me to the war room and make me listen to the constant planning and strategizing, but it was all dull for me. I wasn't interested in being a king, I wanted more. I wanted adventure. I wanted freedom.

I recall my first "adventure" when I wandered into my sister's room and decided to look around. I still have no idea to this day why I broke in, only that it seemed exciting at the time. After all, the life of a prince is rather dull, albeit it's comfortable. Her room was decorated with brilliant designs and possessions worth a fortune, I was amazed. Nearly everything gleamed in the light, and for some reason I didn't want to leave. Her room was nothing compared to my old, dinky, plain room. After I wandered far enough my eye took notice upon her most prized possession. It was sparkling, like the moon on a starry night, staring at me, calling me. I crept up to the tiara and gazed upon its beauty.

The tiara was nothing short of perfection, a shining gold treasure with a red gem attached to the front. The inside had a small engraving, probably written by my father, which read "_To my loving daughter, Ellis._"

I don't know what came over me, but the more it shined, the more I felt it calling me. I couldn't control myself, so I quickly reached for it and swiftly threw it in my carrying pouch. After that, I ran out of the room as fast as I could. After reaching my room, I took out my newfound treasure and stared at it. To my horror, it wasn't a treasure anymore; just an ordinary tiara that was resting on an ordinary pillow. But what was it that made me feel so compelled to take it?

I got angry with myself. I just stole my sister's prized possession and I don't even know why. I returned it and began thinking. Perhaps it wasn't the treasure; perhaps it was the thrill of breaking into my own sister's room. I never dwelled on it though, just returned the stupid thing and went on with my life. Besides, a prince doesn't steal from his own sister.

As days past by, I realized that nothing was fun anymore. I tried playing with the guards and my care taker, but they either didn't want to play or they thought of the most boring ideas. I tried exploring around the castle but eventually one learns of all the secret pathways and thus, no more fun. I even tried breaking out of the castle, but even that didn't quench my thirst for adventure, until I found myself in my father's room, and I noticed his crown. Nothing was more valuable than the very crown that marked my father's name. Nothing. But who would dare succumb to such insanity as entertaining the thought of stealing it? I dared not resort to such treachery.

That's when I got the same feeling I had last time; that adrenaline that pumped inside of me when things got exciting. That familiar urge which grabbed me and dragged me closer like a magnet, that voice which called out to me, it circled my head like a hawk over dead prey. At first it felt like the crown was calling me, as if it was possessed, but then I realized that under no abstract certainty that anything of that measure could be possible. But if the crown wasn't the culprit behind my insanity, who or what was?

I felt my patience stretch; I could no longer bare it, I had to make a move. I reached my arms out, and felt my hands grip the most valuable treasure in the kingdom. It felt warm, soothing, and majestic. As I held up the crown, I felt a great boost of adrenaline shoot through my blood as I realized I had in my possession the mightiest weapon of all. The next thing I heard was footsteps. It didn't sound like a normal, casual pace, it was rigid. Whoever was heading my way must have known my presence, because upon further listening, I heard multiple voices of "He's in here!"

Without thinking, I dashed towards the nearest window, but to my horror it was too high to reach. Looking around, I found some pallets I could use as a platform. I quickly dragged them towards the wall, which turned out to be a very bad mistake. The pallets made a high screech upon being disturbed, which alerted the guards even more. The tempo of their footsteps quickened. I looked up at the window and realized even with the aid of the pallets, it was still too high, but I made a jump for it anyway. I barely caught the edge of the beam.

Looking around, I saw three shadows lurching around the room, crying out "where is he?" I quietly pulled myself up to the window and crouched down to take a last look. Upon realizing the crown was missing, they shrieked out curses. Before I could move, one of them had spotted me, and shot their finger at me. "There he is! Seize him!"

I broke through the window and jumped out. Upon landing I realized I was somehow on the roof, and my only escape route was at the top. I looked around and saw a cascade of stone hedges against the wall, and decided to use them. Hastily I ran as fast as I could, somehow overflowed with adrenaline. For some reason I wasn't panicking, nevertheless I was being hunted down. Even if I was the prince of Altea, I could still hang for treason; I did after all, steal my father's crown. I had climbed the last step and found myself at the top, and suddenly realized that perhaps going up wasn't such a great idea.

I turned to climb down so I would be able to find another route, but the bottom was blocked off. The guards had caught up to me. "Game's up, kid, if ya come down now I'll be sure to make sure you die quickly! Knight's honor!"

"Yeah I know all about knight's honor," I replied….Well I did…One of the knights was taken back. Not because I replied so casually, but because he had realized something I really wished he hadn't. "Wait," he screamed, "I know that voice!" For the first time in my life I wished somebody was dead…

"Prince Marth…Is that you?"

Now I _really_ wished he was dead. "Umm…" I was speechless. "Say I was Marth…Am I grounded?"

"GOD DAMN IT MARTH!"

It was clearly evident he was angry at me that night. My father was also angry with me as well…Did I mention I was an exiled prince?

That wasn't the reason I was exiled, though it did have some say in it. As the years progressed, I continuously pondered that night, even though my reason for stealing the crown was relatively unknown. What I did come to realize, that night, was despite the fact I was caught, I had a good time. I never knew why, but the adrenaline that was flowing through me made me feel alive. As the years progressed, I decided to try a new game. I wanted to see how many things I could steal before I got caught.

I never really had any intentions of keeping the artifacts, after all I was given everything my whole entire life. But the perpetuated adrenaline…That was my game…At the end of the day, I would return everything I had stolen, and I even apologized to the ones who recognized me or caught me. My father had stormed into my room a couple of times and demanded to know the reason why the kingdom was constantly marching up to their majesty to give them a lesson on parenting. I shrugged every time and told them it was fun…Unfortunately for me, his reaction and my punishment was not fun.

More years passed and soon stealing things were no longer fun, and neither was breaking out of my room (it was a joy at first, but not anymore). I had finally hit puberty and developed a taste for women, and being the prince, they were always flocking to me. I remember my girlfriends very well, and the reputation which was drawn from me. I had become a ladies man, but unfortunately there was nothing of value to steal, until one day something happened. I didn't know this girl, but I did catch her eyeing me a couple of times at a party once. At this point I was so used to women watching me, but this girl was different. She continued to stare at me until I decided to approach her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, that familiar boost of adrenaline began to flow through me when I realized something: this girl had a thing for me, and nobody else. As I broke out my charm and began to woo her, the adrenaline came even more, and I found myself zealously overjoyed. She had fallen for me and I was basking in my newfound energy. After talking to her for a while, she decided she wanted to get a private room. Upon walking off, I suddenly became disappointed. The adrenaline boost was gone. I had successfully wooed her, but I no longer felt the mood. I began to rub my chin as I pondered the situation. She was mine, but I no longer wanted to be with her.

I turned towards another woman, who was also eyeing me, and decided to approach her as well. The other girl would have to wait. I began to put on my charm once again, and she took the bait. Suddenly the adrenaline had swarmed me once again as I had finally realized the macabre truth: not only did these women have something of value to feed my addiction to adrenaline, but it was something so valuable most men would label it taboo to mess with it. I had realized that night that I was addicted to stealing the hearts of women. That night, I felt an even bigger adrenaline boost than the one I got from stealing my father's crown.

At first I felt horrible to see myself as a womanizer, but I never wanted to take anything too far. In all honesty I was a gentleman. When it came to the point where the girl wanted to lay with me, the fun was over. They happily handed me their heart, and I took it with a smile. With their hearts, I had control; I had dominance; I had a feeling of liveliness. Even though I had a lot of experience under my belt, I never wielded the intent of proving it. Once their treasure was given to me, there was nothing else to take.

To them, the purest thing in the world was their own heart, and once it was given to someone, there was no taking it back. I had broken many hearts for selfish gain, but the reward was worth more than the overwhelming guilt I would feel sometimes. I never thought I would experience a bigger source of adrenaline, until one night, everything changed.

I was invited to attend a party in honor of my father's latest victory and I was given the honor of presenting him with my heart shattering speech written by various talented writers whose identities will remain unknown if they wish to live. After I had finished reading my well studied speech (I had made that lame speech so many times it was drilled into my head), I took a bow as my father walked into the room and announced that he was officially drunk. I was pretty sure that night that the slightly disturbed audience applauded his condition out of fear rather than amusement.

The dance had begun and I decided to find some hapless woman to give me my daily fix. At this point I began to feel slightly guilty that I had lowered myself to this point, but the exhilarating feeling attained afterwards, as I said earlier, was tremendously addicting. I decided that tonight I wanted a challenge. The only problem with me being challenged is that nearly every party I'm always presented with the most beautiful maiden in the room. They were all of noble descent, for my father would not have me marry anything less. The problem with nobles is that once I broke their self absorbance and bypassed their lust for money for a greater value, there was nothing left.

Sometimes I would try my hand at a commoner, but it was too risky seeing that an opportunity to marry themselves into royalty in order to escape the streets was a blessing on everybody. I would never know if I had won their hearts or not. Of course the nobles had the same mindset, but they weren't deceived into thinking they would win me over as easily as the commoners would. It was indeed out of character for me to think like this, but this night was an exception.

Upon scanning the room for my next target, my eyes landed on a woman in a pink dress, which made her stick out as much as I did with my white tunic. Her head was filled with voluptuous strings of blonde, as if the massive amount of hair was a wig, her dress was bright pink, and the gloves she wore not only fit her attire, but the occasion. Her smile, though, caught my attention. Her smile was innocent, yet devious. It piqued my curiosity. I decided I would end the night with her heart in my clutches. I eased my way through the crowd until I was inches away from her. She turned around and glanced at me with a look of curiosity. "What do you think of the party?"

I perched my eyebrows and gave her my infamous smile, which would win the battle instantly on a regular occasion, but this girl posed as an exception. She simply shrugged and muttered a small "eh" before walking off. My heart nearly skipped a beat. She actually walked away from me! Perhaps it was a game of hard to get. I never saw myself as the type of person to give up so easily. I have been called persistent quite a few times. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and tilted her head. "Oh? May I help you?"

"Yeah, I never introduced myself. Don't you know it's rude to turn your back on royalty?"

"Nice to know."

She winked and turned once again. Determined not to allow this atrocity to go unpunished, I reached my hand out to grab her shoulder. Upon spinning her around back towards me, I let out a scowl. "Do you even know who I am?"

"I believe you are Prince Marth of Altea."

I was once again taken back at her casual tone. I began to wonder how in the world the guards even allowed this woman to attend my father's party, especially after displaying that ridiculous attitude. "Exactly," I said. The expression on her face told me that she finally realized I was indeed who I said I was. "Oh, forgive my impudence," she said as she curtsied. She once again turned to walk away. I began to understand why she gave me that devious smile, for she was indeed a devious woman.

My shock escalated into aggravation. It was an offense that she was so rude towards me, but at the same time it posed as a challenge. I felt a spark of adrenaline as I made another approach. "How may I help you, your majesty?"

"What are you getting off at?"

She gave me that same confused look she gave me earlier. "Oh? Whatever do you mean?"

"You never introduced yourself!"

She flinched. "OH, where _are_ my manners? I'm Peach." I made a motion for her wrist, but she pulled back instantly. She raised an eyebrow until she finally realized my gesture and extended her hand. I lowered my head to kiss it and then gazed into her eyes as I grasped her hand. "It's alright…" I lowered my voice slightly. At this point I knew the game was mine. "I'll always forgive a beautiful woman." I began to congratulate myself on yet another victory as she chuckled at my comment. She returned my gaze as a sinister smile crept on her face. I knew that look anywhere. Women generally gave me that look when they were ready to turn in for the night. Perhaps I should tease her a bit as a way of punishing her for the hard to get act. Alas, the game was fun while it lasted-

"Great!"

She broke my grip and left me once again. My train of thought had come to an abrupt halt as I watched her happily walk away from me. Questions instantly arose in my head; questions which should have remained in my head found themselves posed aloud to nobody. Questions of incertitude had once again rocked my hometown to its foundation. How did she manage to break my grip? How was she able to resist my charm? How could she look at me that way and simply walk away?

My heart began to race as the adrenaline poured in. I was never accustomed to rejection. Upon realizing my attitude towards the situation, which was once again out of character, I decided that perhaps a more lenient approach would be fathomable. I looked over and noticed she was in the corner, observing the party. The thought then occurred to me that she was perhaps already taken by another man, and I would be terribly selfish if I were to steal another man's lady. I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, she was after all, the most beautiful woman in the room.

I had told myself that I would never find out if I didn't ask, but I also didn't want to come off as either desperate or cautious, despite how I had suddenly become both. I took a deep breath and walked up to her once again. She looked back at me and smiled. "You seem to be following me around, your highness." I shook my head and told her the royal treatment was unnecessary. "But that is your title, after all you _are_ a prince and I'm just a lowly commoner."

"I won't tell, I promi- What!" I gasped upon finding out this gorgeous woman I've been chasing for the past fifteen minutes was a mere common girl. "How in blazes did you get in here?"

"I snuck in."

"How?"

She giggled and placed her index finger over her lips. "That's my little seeecret…"

I suddenly caught the expression on my face as she giggled. I then looked at her with a sinister smile, for there was no way I intended to lose this battle of wits. "You know I could easily have you thrown out of here."

She nodded, but continued to smile. "I know, but you're not going to."

She turned and walked away as I sat there with another shocked expression on my face. My aggravation quickly turned into irritation. She gave me another wink as she moved somewhere else. The adrenaline had finally conquered me as I found myself pacing the room. There was no way a woman this annoying would be taken, and the way she walked clearly flaunted her status. I once again found myself making another attempt to approach her. For some reason she didn't seem bothered. "Did you forget something?"

"Did I mention you are possibly the most gorgeous woman in this room?"

I had started beating myself up in my mind for allowing such a direct notion to escape me. She seemed a bit taken back by this as she tilted her head once again and started rubbing her chin. "Hmm…" She then gave me that smile that I had become drawn towards. "Nope, but thanks for the compliment!"

_What am I doing wrong?_

For years I had been master of the tongue, but no woman has ever left me this dumbfounded. This woman; however, had not only left me utterly speechless, but was also unreasonably confounding. She had once again left me to bask in my rejection as she watched the violin players drift away in their concerto. That's when the idea hit me; perhaps a dance.

It had been announced that the party was coming to an end and the final dance was about to start. From my experiences at parties, I figured the final dance was to be a waltz. Perfect! As everybody grabbed their dancing partner, I watched Peach silently sit down and shut her eyes so she could drift away into the music as well as the violinists, but I refused to allow that to happen. I walked up to her and extended my hand. My face was emotionless, and I decided it will stay that way. I gave up the use of my tongue, and relied on my verbal gesture. She opened her eyes and looked up. With a defeated sigh, she took my hand and stood up.

The warmth of her hand brought more adrenaline into my body as we made our way towards the dance floor. I was determined to make her mine, and if I had to dance for one hundred straight years, then so be it. Fortunately for me I was in my good dress shoes. Her head leaned in towards me as she whispered "try to keep up."

Ha! As if this commoner believed she could out dance the prince. No woman had ever denied the fact I was a good dancer, and no woman had ever denied me after my display of eloquence. Nobody had ever even threatened to out dance me…Until…

My body was suddenly forced into a fast paced waltz as she took the lead and threw me across the room in a tango. Her hips swung to every beat, sweat beaded down my head as I tried to keep up. I was amazed at her skill. What I presumed to be an empty warning had now turned into a threat against my reputation. The only thing allowing me to keep up was the massive amounts of adrenaline, which had now taken complete control of me. For the first time in my life I truly felt exhilarated as we danced across the room.

Before I knew it everybody had ceased their waltz to watch the two of us in complete awe. My face had become flush with all the sweat and adrenaline running through me. I was panting but I wasn't tired. I was determined to be the victor. Finally I took the lead and spun her around before she arched her back, just as the music ceased. The crowd cheered as my father let out a loud "That's my boy!"

I ignored the cheers and stared intensely into her cerulean eyes. She had not only dazzled me, but her beauty etched itself into my mind, as well as my eyes. Little to everyone's knowledge, my inner clash with myself had taken a turn as I leaned my head in closer to finally seal the night's catch. She put up a fight, but in the end I held her in my arms. The battle had won, or so I thought. She raised her hand and gently pushed me away. She gave me another devious smile. "Not bad, your highness, not bad at all." With a wink, she disappeared among the crowd and left me once again astounded at what had just happened.

The party was over, and everybody went home. For the first time in my life I had not only been rejected by a woman, but also toyed with like a play thing. My irritation had boiled into anger. The adrenaline had somehow managed to pump harder, and I felt myself collapse on my hands and knees. All that dancing had finally caught up as I felt myself breathless. All I could think about was her. As I looked upon the floor, all I saw was her eyes. As I stared at the rug, I could only see her strands of blonde hair.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

I looked up to see one of the guards. He extended his hand and helped me up. I nodded. "If I may," he said, "that has to be the most impressive dance I've ever seen from you. I've never seen a girl keep up with you."

I didn't say a word. I refused to further my humiliation. "You know, I've seen that girl 'round these parts. If I recall, I believe she sleeps in the left wing."

I gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, I see her strolling around the castle nearly every morning whilst picking up dust mites here and there and watering the garden-

She works here?"

I found myself glaring coldly into the frightened guard's eyes. "Blast! I could have sworn she was a commoner!"

"Oh well she is, she just happens to work here. I must admit, while cleaning this old heap is a pain, it must be worth it in order to have the honor of living in the royal castl-

Which room?"

I grabbed his collar and furiously shook him. For reasons unknown his voice never shook. "The left wing, at the end towards the right," he said. I quickly threw him down as I jumped up with my newfound energy and ran through the castle.

Even though she rejected me, I refused to end the night with just a mere dance. I didn't have a plan, but I didn't care anymore. The only thing I could think about as I ran up a flight of stairs was her. At last I arrived at the door which lead to her room. I could easily knock, but the soft hum of movement told me she was asleep. Perhaps waking her would be a bad idea. I looked at the end of the corridor and noticed a small window. I began to reminisce in the days when I would climb all over the walls in search of adventure.

Just then, I was struck by a thought. A smile crept on my face as I made my way to the window. _Seems risky…_ I had spent my years risking my life for a little adrenaline rush, but this night, adrenaline was the least of my problems. I peeked my head out of the window and noticed the stalactites ejecting from the walls. It was indeed risky, especially considering the consequence of falling. Well, if anything were to happen to me, I had a sister.

I stuck my arms out and climbed unto the stalactites, venturing forth across the great wall. The adrenaline flowing in me prevented me from getting tired as I slowly made my way to the window. Upon looking in, I could see her sleeping soundly. Just then I realized something. _What the hell am I doing? For the love of almighty God I'm hanging three buildings high outside of a girl's window whom I've just recently met. All for what?_

Though I did not know the answer, one thing I did know was that I didn't want to hang outside of the window anymore. I slowly opened it (Luck was fortunate on me, for the window was unlocked) and crawled inside. I took another look at her. She was nothing less of pure innocence as she slept soundly through the night. She was even giving me that signature devious smile while she slept.

I had begun to wonder why I was there, but as she slept, more thoughts of her had swarmed my mind. I slowly crept up to her and took a closer look. Her breathing was soft, her face was relaxed, and she had a steady tempo as she turned away from me. _Jeez, even in her dreams she's still rejecting me…_

My actions are indeed frowned upon, but I was determined to end the night with a kiss. As I leaned down, a sudden barrage of second thoughts invaded. I began to clash within myself once again as she let out a soft moan. Hastily, I jumped back. Her lips were moving. She was clearly trying to mutter something in her sleep, but I did not understand a word of it. _Perhaps if I lean in a bit more._ I quietly hovered across the room and leaned my head in. What in the world was she trying to say? I understood that she was talking in her sleep, but for some reason I felt I must know.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and her face snapped towards my direction. My heart had skipped a beat, my breathing went silent. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck, and I felt her cold stare penetrate me as she pulled me closer. "I said why don't you kiss me already?"

Suddenly I felt her lips press against mine as a cascade of emotions exploded out of me. The adrenaline had finally erupted as my body went numb. She rolled me over into her bed and pinned me down. She leaned up and stared at me with that devious smile I had fallen in love with. The many years of stealing hearts had flashed before my eyes as she leaned in closer to kiss me once more. At that moment, I had realized that the adrenaline I had experienced was more than that of a stolen heart, but of love. That night, a thief who had taken pride in stealing the hearts of others his whole life was robbed of his own by a more cunning thief; and there was no doubt in my mind that I was truly in love with her.

Author: Phew. You know, it was actually a lot harder resisting the temptation to make a joke the whole time while writing it….And believe me, this took quite a while to write…Well I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment or two, because I'd really like to know what you think of it. Until next time!

- 


End file.
